


Wakare wa kimi omou jikan sa

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Anal Sex, Break Up, Confrontations, M/M, Oral Sex, Unrequited Love
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:00:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22425220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: Sapeva che Yuya lo amava.Lo sapeva, perché erano mesi che alla fine di ogni amplesso se lo sentiva ripetere.Avrebbe voluto essere almeno in grado di mentirgli, ma non riusciva a fare nemmeno quello.Hikaru non lo amava.
Relationships: Takaki Yuya/Yaotome Hikaru





	Wakare wa kimi omou jikan sa

**_ \- Wakare wa kimi omou jikan sa -  _ **

**_“Stringimi fino a spezzarmi_ **

**_Parlami, nudo come sei_ **

**_Se sei sincero, amami_ **

**_Catturami nella tua dolce trappola_ **

**_Lasciami annegare nella notte”_ **

****

****

Era una sensazione con cui doveva ancora imparare a convivere.

Lui e Yuya quella sera erano andati a cena insieme; avevano parlato di lavoro, delle rispettive famiglie, degli altri ragazzi.

Si erano divertiti, come sempre.

Poi al momento di separarsi lui gli aveva chiesto quasi distrattamente se gli andasse di andare da lui per bere qualcosa.

Superata lo soglia di casa, l’ultimo dei loro pensieri era quello di bere.

Hikaru si era ritrovato a spingere il più grande contro il muro, a baciarlo senza dargli agio di dire una sola parola, a sfilargli la maglietta con un gesto repentino, prendendo ad attaccargli il collo e il petto con i denti e la lingua.

Adorava avere il suono dei suoi gemiti nelle orecchie. Adorava sentire il suo corpo tendersi sotto le sue mani.

Adorava il modo in cui i suoi fianchi si protendevano verso di lui man mano che scivolava verso il basso, lentamente, per aumentare l’aspettativa.

Quando lo liberò dei pantaloni e dei boxer, gli lanciò uno sguardo di mezza soddisfazione.

Gli piaceva Yuya in quello stato. Le guance arrossate e il sudore che gli cominciava ad imperlare la fronte, il respiro che si faceva pesante e la sua mano che andava a fare presa sulla sua testa, in un invito poco velato a fare _qualcosa._

Non che Hikaru avesse bisogno di indizi.

Si protese in avanti, prendendo in bocca l’erezione del più grande, cominciando a leccarla lentamente, come a voler prolungare il più possibile quella situazione di totale dominio sull’altro.

Era come creta nelle sue mani. Le sue reazioni dipendevano dalla sua bocca su di lui, dal modo in cui le mani gli artigliavano i fianchi, non facendo altro che aumentare l’intensità dei suoi mugolii sconnessi.

Lo vide fare una smorfia di fastidio quando entrò il primo dito dentro di lui, ma non durò a lungo; la sua lingua pareva essere una distrazione sufficiente.

Meno semplice fu far sparire quella smorfia quando al primo si aggiunse il secondo, ma Hikaru continuò imperterrito a succhiare sull’erezione di Yuya, senza dargli tregua.

Quando lo sentì venire, ebbe la prontezza di infilare dentro di lui il terzo dito, continuando a prepararlo senza curarsi del fatto che all’altro sembravano stare per cedere le ginocchia.

Tolse la bocca da lui, pulendosi con poca grazie la bocca con la mano libera.

Quando Yuya riaprì gli occhi, il suo sguardo esprimeva un certo rimprovero.

“Dammi tregua almeno per un minuto, Hikka” gli disse, il tono di voce roco e ansimante.

Il più piccolo non lo stette nemmeno a sentire.

Si scostò da lui, facendogli cenno di raggiungerlo sul pavimento.

Takaki si distese, mordendosi un labbro quando la sua schiena entrò in contatto con il pavimento freddo, e rimase a guardare Hikaru mentre questi si liberava velocemente dei vestiti e si sistemava fra le sue gambe.

Lo guardò per un secondo solo, chiudendo gli occhi e concedendosi un sospiro, prima di penetrarlo con una spinta secca.

Yuya si morse un labbro, trattenendo il respiro, e l’altro attese che l’espressione sul suo volto si mostrasse appena più rilassata prima di cominciare a muoversi.

E quando lo fece, non usò nessuna delicatezza.

Si spinse dentro il corpo di Yuya in modo quasi brutale, probabilmente facendogli male, ma ancora una volta non curandosene.

Fece perno con una mano sul suo fianco, stringendolo così forte da riuscire a pensare solo al fatto che probabilmente la mattina dopo avrebbe ancora avuto i segni; lo strinse e si lasciò stringere, lasciò che il più grande gli artigliasse la schiena, senza pensare ai graffi che sarebbero rimasti, senza pensare al bruciore delle unghie nella carne.

Stare con Yuya in quel modo era quasi ipnotico.

Era ipnotica l’espressione estatica sul suo viso.

Era ipnotica la sensazione della sua pelle sotto la propria, del suo corpo che si avvinghiava al suo.

Era ipnotica la sua voce, i suoi gemiti strozzati, il modo in cui pronunciava il suo nome ripetutamente, come un mantra, senza essere in grado di smettere.

I suoi movimenti si fecero più veloci e profondi, e prima di perdere del tutto il controllo si affrettò a passare una mano fra i loro corpi, riprendendo a toccare l’erezione dell’altro, tornata dura fra le sue gambe.

Lo sentì tendersi, stringersi intorno a lui e venire, arcuando la schiena e gettando indietro la testa.

Fu un attimo quasi irreale, a Hikaru si sarebbe fermato per riuscire a guardarlo meglio, se solo non avesse sentito l’urgenza di continuare a muoversi.

Diede un’ultima spinta, prima di lasciarsi andare ad un mezzo grido strozzato e venire dentro il corpo del più grande.

Si accasciò poi contro di lui, senza preoccuparsi di pesargli addosso.

Gli poggiò la testa contro il petto, sentendo il battito del suo cuore, accelerato fino ad un ritmo che non credeva possibile raggiungere.

Non disse niente, non c’era niente da dire.

Andava avanti così da mesi ormai.

Uscivano insieme, come sempre, e poi si ritrovavano a casa di uno dei due a fare sesso, come se fra loro ci fosse un tacito accordo che implicava il finire a letto insieme.

Quando, a differenza di quella sera, al letto ci arrivavano.

Hikaru non sapeva come fosse successo. Sapeva solo che ogni volta che lo vedeva sentiva la voglia di saltargli addosso, di farlo suo, di vederlo con quell’espressione di pura lussuria in volto.

Di dimenticarsi che il resto del mondo esisteva, lasciandosi trasportare solo dalla presenza di Yuya in quella casa, dalla sensazione di poter vivere solo di quei momenti, di quelle notti prive di un significato particolare.

“Ti amo, Hikka” sentì mormorare Yuya, la voce spenta e stanca, mentre sentiva le sue dita andare a sfiorare quella stessa schiena dove fino a poco prima si era preoccupato di lasciare il segno delle proprie unghie.

Hikaru rimase in silenzio, senza rispondergli.

Avrebbe voluto dirgli che lo amava anche lui.

Avrebbe voluto dirgli che per lui quelle notti significavano qualcosa di più del mero contatto fisico, che la sua mente andava oltre il semplice istinto animalesco che quasi gli _imponeva_ di saltargli addosso.

Ma non ci riusciva.

Sapeva che Yuya lo amava.

Lo sapeva, perché erano mesi che alla fine di ogni amplesso se lo sentiva ripetere.

Avrebbe voluto essere almeno in grado di mentirgli, ma non riusciva a fare nemmeno quello.

Hikaru non lo amava.

Né pensava che sarebbe mai riuscito ad amarlo come l’altro avrebbe voluto.

Si limitava a prenderlo durante quelle notti, fattesi sempre più frequenti, a creare per lui l’illusione che fra loro potesse esserci qualcosa di più.

Ma era appunto un’illusione, un sogno.

E lui sapeva che, presto o tardi, avrebbero dovuto risvegliarsi.

Ma continuava a dire a se stesso che c’era ancora tempo, e il momento di aprire gli occhi non arrivava mai.

Rimase disteso sopra Yuya, ancora dentro di lui, ancora in silenzio.

E l’altro sospirò, come ormai era diventato abituato a fare, stringendolo a sé come per non volerlo lasciare andare.

E Hikaru, in effetti, non voleva che lo facesse.

********

**_“Amami, impediscimi di chiudere a chiave il cuore,_ **

**_rinchiudimi fra le tue braccia,_ **

**_usami, stringimi forte”_ **

****

La mattina dopo si era svegliato con le braccia di Yuya intorno alla propria vita, e la sua testa appoggiata scompostamente contro la spalla.

Hikaru sospirò.

Non gli piacevano quelle mattine.

Gli sembravano un quadro troppo perfetto, troppo felice perché poi dovesse essere rovinato dal pensiero che non c’era niente in quella situazione per cui poter essere felici davvero.

Spostò lievemente il braccio, senza staccare lo sguardo dal più grande.

Gli passò un dito sulla fronte, scostandogli i capelli da davanti al volto. Sospirò.

Gli sarebbe piaciuto imparare ad amare quel viso.

Gli sarebbe piaciuto che Yuya fosse in grado di fargli provare quell’amore che non aveva mai sentito per nessun’altro prima, quello che si era sempre vietato per una costante paura di soffrire.

Ma non c’era soluzione a quel problema.

Più lo guardava, più sentiva di non riuscire ad amare per il solo fatto di essere amato.

Più lo guardava, più pensava a quanto lo invidiava: Takaki non sembrava avere paura di farsi del male.

Continuava a tornare da lui ogni volta, anche affrontando il suo silenzio, anche convivendo con il fatto che non gli avesse mai risposto quando gli diceva di amarlo.

Era stupido, e Hikaru non riusciva nemmeno a concepire l’idea di causarsi così tanto dolore.

Era stupido, ma comunque non poteva fare a meno di invidiarlo.

Lo vide agitarsi lievemente, e poi aprire gli occhi, le palpebre pesanti e lo sguardo assonnato.

Gli sorrise, perché quello era tutto ciò che poteva fare per lui.

“Buongiorno” gli disse il più grande, aggrottando le sopracciglia e socchiudendo gli occhi, come improvvisamente infastidito dalla luce.

Hikaru si chinò su di lui, baciandolo delicatamente sulle labbra.

“Buongiorno” rispose, per poi alzarsi in piedi e infilarsi velocemente un paio di pantaloni da casa e una maglietta. “Ti preparo qualcosa per colazione, ti va?” gli domandò, cercando di mantenere un tono di voce allegro.

Vide Yuya scoccargli un’occhiata confusa, ma non se ne preoccupò.

Si diresse verso la porta, guardandolo con aria interrogativa.

“Sì, va bene... grazie” gli rispose il più grande, esitante.

Lui si limitò ad annuire, andando in cucina e cominciando a preparare la colazione.

Sentì Yuya dirigersi verso il bagno e dopo pochi minuti il rumore della doccia.

Di nuovo, provò una sensazione sgradevole.

Tutto quello era così... naturale.

Era lì, a preparare la colazione per Takaki mentre lui si faceva la doccia.

Aveva il suo accappatoio e le sue asciugamani, e più di un cambio di vestiti nel suo armadio.

Hikaru aveva chiara percezione di come la sua presenza fosse diventata lentamente una costante di quella casa, di come tutto quello che facevano durante quelle mattine sembrasse appartenere alla vita di quella che era effettivamente una coppia.

Anche quando, a conti fatti, non era così.

Lo sentì uscire dal bagno, ma non si accorse di averlo alle spalle fino a quando non si ritrovò le sue mani intorno alla vita e il mento poggiato sulla spalla.

Si voltò leggermente, sempre sforzandosi di sorridere.

“È pronto” gli disse, chiudendo brevemente gli occhi e abbandonandosi al profumo del proprio bagnoschiuma sulla pelle dell’altro.

Yuya prese posto su una sedia, mentre lui gli posava davanti il piatto con il tamagoyaki dolce e le ciotole con la zuppa di miso e il riso.

Poi si sedette accanto a lui, rimanendo assorto nel guardarlo mangiare.

Non erano passati che pochi minuti, quando il più grande alzò lo sguardo su di lui, accennando con la testa ai piatti ancora intonsi di fronte a lui.

“Non mangi?” gli chiese, con aria confusa.

Hikaru scrollò le spalle.

“Non ho particolarmente fame” mormorò.

Yuya parve pensarci per qualche secondo, poi si alzò e andò dalla sua parte del tavolo e mettendosi in ginocchio davanti a lui, sporgendosi per abbracciarlo.

Yaotome sentì un brivido lungo la schiena.

Avrebbe voluto rimanere fermo in quell’abbraccio in eterno.

Avrebbe voluto che il tempo si fermasse su quel momento, senza che lui si sentisse in dovere di spiegare niente, senza essere costretto dal suo egoismo e dalla sua incapacità di amare a ferire Yuya.

Ma quando l’altro si separò e vide sul suo volto un’espressione di attesa, sapeva che non sarebbe potuto sfuggire ad una spiegazione, sapeva che quella fase di transizione fra di loro doveva prendere una direzione decisa, e che lui avrebbe dovuto decidere quale essa fosse.

“Non... non sei costretto a fare tutto questo per me, Hikka. Lasciarmi dormire qui, prepararmi la colazione, fingere...” tentennò, mordendosi un labbro. “Fingere di essere felice. Non è necessario” mormorò, chinando lo sguardo sul pavimento.

E Hikaru fu felice del fatto che non lo stesse guardando, perché non era certo che sarebbe riuscito a sostenere il peso dei suoi occhi nei propri.

**_“Accetterò qualsiasi tipo di punizione,_ **

**_anche addormentarmi dopo aver bevuto del veleno._ **

**_Perlomeno sognerò... per sempre”_ **

****

Si alzò in piedi, porgendo una mano a Yuya come appoggio perché facesse lo stesso.

Sospirò, conscio di essere finalmente arrivato ad un punto di non ritorno.

Non avrebbe permesso a se stesso di ignorare il problema per l’ennesima volta. Di ignorare la speranza negli occhi di Yuya, di ignorare le sue richieste silenziose, di ignorare il fatto che fra loro ci fossero troppe parole inespresse.

Non si erano mai detti niente, loro.

Avevano cominciato ad andare a letto insieme, avevano cominciato ad insinuarsi l’uno nella vita dell’altro, e mai una parola su quello che accadeva fra di loro.

C’era solo l’amore di Yuya sotto la luce del sole, ma tutto il resto era ancora annegato nel buio che Hikaru aveva creato intorno a se stesso, nella sua incapacità di fare chiarezza, in tutto quello che non aveva mai detto, per paura che quel sogno finisse.

Ora, era il momento di parlare.

“Yuya... non mi sforzo. Mi piace che tu stia qui. Mi piace prepararti la colazione, mi piace viziarti, mi piace prendermi cura di te. Mi piace, ma...” si morse un labbro, incerto su come spiegare quello che provava. “Mi piace, ma al contempo non posso fare a meno di pensare che sia sbagliato. Perché io e te...” Takaki lo interruppe.

“Perché è ‘io e te’, e non è ‘noi’, vero?” mormorò.

Hikaru sentì quelle parole ferirlo come l’avrebbe ferito una pugnalata in pieno petto.

Chinò lo sguardo, annuendo brevemente.

“Vorrei riuscire ad amarti, Yuya. Vorrei davvero che tutto questo potesse diventare la quotidianità, che potessimo stare insieme come una coppia, e non come due persone che si limitano a fare sesso. Vorrei... vorrei essere in grado di amarti” gli spiegò, stringendo i pugni e conficcandosi le unghie nei palmi fino a farsi male.

“Ma non ci riesci. Io... lo so questo. Lo so che non mi ami, o mi avresti risposto ogni volta in cui ero io a dirtelo” fu la risposta di Yuya. Tacquero entrambi per qualche secondo, poi il più grande fece un sorriso, amaro, e continuò. “Mi dispiace di avertelo detto. Non volevo che ti sentissi in colpa perché non mi ricambi. Non l’ho detto con questo scopo, solo perché ogni volta sentivo come la necessità di dirlo, senza riuscire a trattenermi” scrollò le spalle, e Hikaru fece un passo in avanti, posandogli una mano sul braccio e stringendolo.

“A me non dispiace che tu me l’abbia detto, anzi sono felice che tu l’abbia fatto. È bello sentirsi amati, anche se non si è in grado di amare a propria volta” gli disse, con un’espressione grave sul volto.

Sentì Yuya sfuggire alla sua presa, delicato ma deciso, e si allontanò da lui. Lentamente.

“Non ci possiamo vedere più, Hikaru” commentò solo, e l’altro annuì.

Non c’era altra soluzione, e lo sapevano entrambi.

Potevano fingere che le cose fra di loro continuassero a scorrere normalmente, che la loro relazione avesse davvero un significato, che valesse davvero qualcosa.

E l’avevano fatto finché fra di loro non c’era stato altro che il silenzio.

Una volta cominciato a parlare, era come se si fosse aperta una breccia in una diga, e nessuno dei due era in grado di sopportare la pressione di quanto si erano appena detti.

Continuare a fare sesso sapendo di non essere amato avrebbe ucciso Yuya, continuare ad averlo accanto come se fossero felici quando in realtà non era in grado di amarlo, avrebbe ucciso Hikaru.

Rimase immobile mentre Yuya si allontanava.

Rimase immobile mentre andava in camera da letto a vestirsi, rimase immobile mentre attraversava il salotto dirigendosi verso l’ingresso, rimase immobile mentre usciva, chiudendosi con delicatezza la porta alle spalle.

Avrebbe voluto dirgli qualcosa prima di lasciarlo andare, ma non c’era niente da dire.

Avrebbe voluto che l’altro lo odiasse per quello che gli aveva fatto, per averlo forse illuso che tutta quella situazione potesse portare a qualcosa di buono, per non averlo allontanato subito quando si era reso conto di non essere capace di amarlo.

Hikaru era stanco.

Sarebbe voluto tornare in camera, rimettersi a letto, tornare a dormire senza più avere l’obbligo di svegliarsi.

Ecco cosa voleva fare: chiudere gli occhi, per sempre. E per sempre rimanere nella convinzione che quello che era accaduto negli ultimi mesi aveva avuto una ragione di esistere, che in lui ci fosse dell’amore da dare, che Yuya fosse la persona giusta per stargli accanto.

Ma non era vero, e lui non ne poteva più di mentire a se stesso.

Non aveva niente da dare, né a Takaki né a nessun’altro.

Era semplicemente vuoto dentro, di quel vuoto che nemmeno i sogni riescono a colmare, mai del tutto, mai in modo durevole.

Chiuse gli occhi, accasciandosi sul pavimento come se le ginocchia non riuscissero più a sostenere il suo peso.

Era rimasto da solo.

E qualcosa dentro di sé gli diceva che era quello che meritava.

Che ci sarebbe rimasto per sempre.

Aveva voglia di piangere, ma non aveva nemmeno lacrime dentro di lui.

Solo tristezza. 


End file.
